Do You Like me?
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodQueer
Summary: "True love comes from true hate" Jax said. NOT A JANDI
1. Pranks

**Hey guys this is not my 1st fan fiction but it is my first fan fiction for Every Witch Way. This story is about a girl named Kyndall and she and Jax always pull pranks on each other. Their both suspicious and end up doing a prank at the same time and learn about each others powers. little rubbish at summaries (BTW My other story is called A new breed and it is for wolfblood.) **

KYNDALLS POV

I giggle as I put Jax Novea Into a straight jacket with my powers. He has no clue its me that is pulling pranks on him. I watch him fall down and I walk pass him, Trying to keep a straight face. As I walk to my locker my best friend, Mia comes up to me.

"Do you do that?" The Laughing Kannay said pointing to Jax on the floor trying to desperately get up.

"Yep!" I said giving her a high five. We were laughing at Jax, when Andi came, helped him up, and ruined our fun. While I walked to math class, I had to come to a dead stop because my feet were glued to the floor!

"Mia! My feet they are glued to the floor!" I said panicking. I looked over at Jax and Andi they were the ones who were laughing the most.


	2. New Discoveries

**Hey Guys sorry the other chapter was so short, I was just SO excited to post it! ANYWAY, Enjoy chapter 2!**.

Knydalls POV

"Why cant you just use... " Mia said as she moved her finger around like she was casting a spell.  
I sighed and looked around to make sure no one was looking then I casted a spell to make my feet come unglued.

"Now,Lets go before someone notices!" I said walking fast to math class. I ended up being the last on there and had to sit next to Jax. I dont remember much, the only thing I remember is my teacher going "blah blah blah blah blah." As i walked out of math class, Mia came up to me and said

"How was sitting next to our "victim" She said chuckling under her breath.

"Ok I guess" I said smirking then going behind Jax and cast a spell on him. Next thing I know there is an blue and dark purple explosion and Jax and I are on our butts.

"You.. you.. you're a wizard!" I said shocked to Jax

"And you're a witch!" Jax said, standing up then helping me up. I scoffed and walked off.

Jax's POV

I watched as Kyndall walked off and all I could think about was that there was another witch!

"That was.. AWESOME!" Andi said

"Theres another witch" I said amazed

"Wait what?!" Andi said still excited

"Kyndall, Is a witch" I stated

"You're not just saying that to get me excited since Emma left are you" Andi said doubting me.

"No im serious!" I said "I am going by her house to talk to her after school."


	3. Visitor

**Hey Guys whats up! Lol You guys should totally check out this author named MustacheGold she is AMAZING! anyway!, Enjoy chapter 3!**

Kyndalls POV

I was home alone doing the dishes I dont like to overuse my powers to thing I heard was a knock on the door. I Rinsed the last dish I was on, then I answered the door.

"Hey Jax" I said kinda confused

"Hey can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" I said inviting him in

"Thanks" He said walking in, "Anyway about that incident at school-"

"What about it, And if you are here to tell me i need to be careful with my powers, I have had this conversation already and you should probably leave" I interrupted him

"No, thats not what I was going to say, I was going to say that I am the one who glued your feet to the floor and made the water fountain spray water all over you." He stated looking sorry.

"And I was the one who put you in a straight jacket and made you trip and spill your lunch on yourself" I laughed as I thought about all the pranks I pulled on him

"Anyway, I was wondering If we could hang out sometime you know witch to wizard" He said

"I love to, How about tomorrow after school" I said giggling at his nervousness .

"Alright see you tomorrow" he said walking out

I shut the door as soon as soon as he left.

**Jax's POV**

Why did I just ask her out? I mean it won't be that bad will it be?


	4. The Beating

**Hey Guys Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Jax's POV**

I was nervous about hanging out with Kyndall later for some reason. Its been 2 years since I had been friends with a witch. I saw Kyndall and I gave her a friendly wave then she smiled real big and waved back. School went rather quickly. I met Kendall at her locker.

"You ready to go" I said handing her my extra helmet

She grabbed it said, "Lets get this over with." I chuckled and led her out to my dirt bike wich we got on and rode to the Seven.

"I've never been here before" She said in awe

"You haven't?" I asked shocked. I ordered our pizza and drinks then, led her to an open table. I saw a little black mark on her arm, when she saw I noticed she pulled down her sleeve to cover it.

"What was that?" I asked worried

"Its nothing" she said nervously. I used my powers to raise up her sleeve, I couldn't believe my eye when I saw the black and blue marks on her arm.

"Did someone do this to you?" I asked. She nodded and said,

"My dad, If I don't have my chores done by the time he gets home he puts a new bruise on me" she said, showing me a huge scar on her arm from where he broke her arm when she was younger.

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I DONT KNOW OK WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE IN MY BUSINESS!" She yelled at me, picked up her bag,and left.

**Kyndall's POV**

I ran home crying,when I got home my dad was there.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AND WHY ARENT YOUR CHORES DONE?!" He screamed at me, then grabbed my arm and punched me in the gut.

"Ow!" I said, then he gave me smacked me, gave me a black eye, and pushed me.

"Stop please no more!" I said on the floor

"IM NOT DONT YET YOUNG LADY" He yelled then started beating me with a belt. I ended up wearing a long sleeve shirt to school and jeans to school.

**Hey guys I put this in here because child abuse is verry serious and you might not understand it fully but some parents beat and even STARVE their kids to death! PLZ Pray for these children!**


	5. Jyndall

"Kyndall what happened" Jax asked I fell apart and buried my head in his chest

"My dad he... beat me last night" I said crying. He wrapped his arms around me

"Why haven't you told anybody" he asked

"Cause I am scared" I said looking up into his big brown eyes. by this time I did not know what to think of him did I love him? Or did I hate him? I don't think he cared because he leaned down and gave me a kiss full of passion. We stopped and looked at each other. Then, he cast a spell to make my black eye go away.I raised my hand to touch my eye that was swollen. Out of nowhere Gigi comes up to us and says "Is there a Jyndall?" Jax looked down at me and I nodded.

"Yes there is" Jax said. Gigi squealed at the news and took a picture of us in each others arms then walked off. We giggled and then came apart and held each others hands.

"True love does come from true hate" Jax said smiling, I laughed.

"You do know I never really hated you right I just have a very short temper." I said, He laughed

"Thats nice to know" He said.

**_THE END?_**

Hey guys I MIGHT do second one related to this one called "Mom's Little Girl"


	6. Revisions

_**Hi Friends! It's been awhile. But I have wonderful news! I am back on ! *Confetti falls from sky and Independence Day by 5SOS plays* First things first, I will be keeping all my EWW stories up but I will be going back and editing the hell out of them. It's been 2 years since I wrote them and I cringe so hard. If you have read these stories than I would suggest going back and rereading them. If you would like considering all my stories are completed. OH wait I just remembered, The Journal of Jay Novea will be taking down due to the fact I had NO IDEA where I was going with it. So thank you all for supporting me 2 years ago and hopefully I don't go another unannounced Hiatus. Also, I will not be writing for EWW after I revise them. The 2 main shows I will be writing for will be 13 Reasons Why and The 100. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kandi x**_


End file.
